


Tell Me How

by astraydreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Best Friends, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Jeongin is Chan's child, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraydreams/pseuds/astraydreams
Summary: “Once, there were two princes. They were the best of friends since they were young. It was like the heavens destined for them to meet and become close."





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just popped out of my head and I just had to write it out before I forgot it. So, here we are. I also decided to name this after a Paramore song because I was listening to it while I was typing all of this down. I have 20/20 vision but also blind in seeing errors, and I apologize in advance. Plus, English isn’t my first language and I honestly don't know how to tag this story. Also posting this at 3AM cuz I just finished it too (I can't sleep)

The journey from the airport to their house wasn’t really long. When he used to work here, he always looked forward to coming home. As he watched the taxi navigate through the city, towering buildings receding into apartments and houses, he can’t help the warm feeling that’s now blooming in his chest. The streets still seemed familiar and not much has changed since his company assigned to one of their branches in another country. He couldn’t help but feel excited.

He was going to see Jeongin, the bubbly and giddy eight year old boy, for the first time in six months. That’s all that mattered. He adored that child so, so much.

His smile brightened up his day, his eyes had the natural sparkle of youth, his little giggles made Woojin want to shield him from the rest of the world and protect him at all costs. The memory of Jeongin clutching his index with his tiny, chubby little hand the day he was born remained vivid in Woojin’s mind. He loved the child. More than words could ever say and actions could ever do.

Lost in his train of thought, he hadn’t noticed how the vehicle had already pulled up by the driveway to their house. It was already late afternoon. He thanked the driver and paid his fee, opening the car door, a bit forcefully though, not realizing how excited he had been to finally arrive there. He stepped out with his luggage in tow and soon after the taxi sped off.

“Baba! Baba!” Jeongin darted out of the house, sprinting down the porch’s steps. The child jumped into Woojin’s arms, the man already crouching down with arms wide open to welcome the child’s embrace the moment he saw him dashing out of the door. He gripped the child tight and stood up, spinning the both of them around in circles as their laughter echoed in the silent street.

He could never get tired of this, but his arms strained from the weight of the child and he set him down. Jeongin whined and hugged his legs tightly, looking up at him with a huge grin on his face.

“You’ve grown so much little guy. I could barely keep carrying you innie.” He bent down to ruffle the little child’s bangs.

“You didn’t come home for a long time! I missed you Baba!” Jeongin pouted and clung even tighter to the taller man’s legs. Woojin cooed at him and planted a soft kiss on the child’s forehead. The child beamed at him and Woojin could’ve sworn that that sight melted his heart then and there.

“Is your Papa already home innie?” He softly asked the eight year old with a certain fondness in his voice. The child’s eyes lit up from the question. “Not yet. Hyung said he’ll be here by night.” The upward curl of the child’s lips curled down. “You’re staying here, right?” It was almost like he was pleading. And who was Woojin to refuse the ball of sunshine of his wishes?

“Yes little guy, I’m staying here.” Woojin reassured Jeongin as he patted his head, smoothing out his soft silky hair. Finally, Jeongin let go of his bear hug on Woojin’s legs. Not long enough, Woojin thought soon after. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a tuft of slicked back orangey auburn hair coming out of the house.

“Hyung! You’re here.” The deep voice called out. The guy that it came from was wearing a smile so bright, resembling light reflecting off of a mirror, blinding almost.

“Felix. Looks like Chan still makes you babysit this little guy whenever he’s at work huh. I told him to cut you some slack. But it’s good to see you,” Woojin said as he hugged the smaller man with one arm followed by a quick pat on his back. “You haven’t changed a bit, although I remember your hair being blonde the last time I saw you.” Woojin raised his eyebrows at the younger.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. This kiddo is my happy pill anyway. And I could say the same for you too Woojin-hyung, you haven’t changed a bit. But I gotta say you have more wrinkles now.” Felix teased. Woojin was going to let him get away with that, for now.

Something in Felix’s smile changed after they said their greetings. It was like he was cautious, the same expression you have when you pick the right words to say in your head.

“Chan-hyung isn’t here yet.”

“I know. Jeongin told me.” Woojin let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He missed Jeongin, yes. But he also missed him too. He couldn’t wait to see Chan, he just didn’t want to admit it out loud. Because even after all these years, it still made him shy.

“Why don’t we get you inside and so you can get settled hyung?” Felix asked, lips pressed into a cat-like smile.

“That’d be a great idea.” Woojin eyed him with gratitude.

“Yey! And then we can go play after!” Jeongin who was still there, cheered. There goes my much needed rest then, Woojin said to himself as he picked up his luggage and carried them into the cozy home.

  
-

  
Many photos stored in ornate frames were scattered around the house.

Pictures of Jeongin on all fours, at recitals, Chan on camping trips either alone or with friends, Chan receiving awards, Woojin and Jeongin together throughout the years of the child’s life. Then there was one photo of Woojin and Chan, one of when they graduated college, both wearing their graduation robes, one arm slung over each other’s shoulders. They were grinning from ear to ear, young adults ready to take on the world and everything it had to hurl at them.

Woojin involuntarily brought a hand to the glass that protected the photo, caressing it as it hung there motionlessly on the wall, feeling like he could touch the memory that was frozen in time, hoping that he could jump back to the past.

Hours felt like minutes whenever Woojin spent time with Jeongin. There never seemed to be enough time for them to have fun a little bit longer. The house was teeming with the child’s spring-like laughter, warm and sweet and carefree. They played hide and seek, ate the snacks that Felix had prepared at the kitchen counter, obviously making a mess from scattering too many bread crumbs from the PB&J sandwiches they munched on and spilling the orange juice on the countertop when Woojin suddenly tickled the child out of nowhere.  
Tired was never in Woojin’s vocabulary whenever he had bonding time with Jeongin. It reminded him too of the playful banters he had with Chan when they were both still young even until they grew up. The older and the child clearly only had fun throughout the afternoon that they hadn’t noticed how the sun already set, fading into the horizon blanketed by silhouettes of distant buildings.

They built a little fort of blankets and pillows inside Jeongin’s room and a day full of play was now about to end with the boy resting his head on Woojin’s lap, the man untangling invisible knots from the child’s straight hair.

“Baba,” Jeongin yawned, “can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“What kind of story do you want?” Woojin asked fondly, still stroking the child’s hair with gentle hands.

“Something about you maybe,” Jeongin giggled. “I want to hear a love story about you.”

Woojin couldn’t resist chuckling from the child’s odd request. Perhaps Jeongin had gone tired of stories about witches, monsters, fairies, ghosts, angels and royals that he had already told him. “Hmmm…this is going to be a short one okay. Don’t complain.”

“Okaaaayy.” Jeongin whined.

Woojin only had one love story to tell from his entire life. The only love story he had ever known and experienced – probably the only love story he’d ever permit himself to have. With memories flooding before his eyes, he started to narrate in a soft voice.

“Once, there were two princes. They were the best of friends since they were young. It was like the heavens destined for them to meet and become close. They did everything together.

They protected each other from people who tried to hurt them, made each other happy with their company, understanding each other in ways nobody else could. They had each other’s backs. Together, they were invincible. Together, they were two puzzle pieces that fit as a whole.

And one day, they made a promise – a promise that they would never part from each other.

And after that they made more promises to one another. Promises they vowed to never break. Promises that they would forever keep, treasure and hold dear to their hearts.”

“And then they fell in love?” Jeongin interrupted, sleepiness tinting his question.

“That’s the thing though,” Woojin had to pause as he sensed that his voice was about to crack, heart aching in his chest. “They never made the promise of love together.”

The child raised his eyebrows, “but why?”

“Later on in their lives, one prince sought a princess, and the other prince could do nothing about it.” Perhaps, that was the saddest smile to ever dawn on Woojin’s face. Only the flashlight at the center of their little fort illuminated the both of them. Woojin could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins, pulsating painfully as the muscle in his chest throbbed in anguish long forgotten by the years.

Woojin continued with the story still. “But they made promises to each other that the other prince knew he would always keep. And sometimes, we can’t help but love people…” He noticed the tears already threatening to spill from his eyes. He took the liberty of letting them fall anyway. “We can’t help but love people even if they could never love us in the same way that we do.”

“That’s confusing.” Jeongin wondered out loud. “You wouldn’t understand it yet little one.” The older said as a more genuine smile crept up on his face. The child’s eyelids were already growing heavier by the second, a few blinks more before he shut his eyes as sleep was taking over.

He scooped the little boy into his arms, taking the flashlight with him as Woojin waddled them out of the blanket fort. He gently settled the child on the bed and flicked the flashlight off, enveloping the room in a bit moonlight from the blinded windows. The pain that gnawed Woojin from the inside from telling the story seemed to be overwhelming enough for him to not notice the presence of someone by the door.

“But love is love, isn’t it?”

Woojin took a step back, surprised from the calm voice that spoke to him from the room’s entrance. His heart pounded in his chest as he recognized those pair of eyes, moonlight reflecting off of it as the person bearing them carefully entered the room. Even after all these years, the way this person made him feel had never, not once, changed.

“How long have you been standing there Chan?” Woojin croaked out in a small voice.

“Since the beginning of the story.” Blood rushed to his cheeks and warmed his face. Woojin could make out Chan tilting his head to the side despite the darkness, the tone of his voice giving away a hint of him smiling. He took a few more steps closer to Woojin, walking around the fort until they were face to face with comfortable space between them.

Chan looked at the bed where the child lay. “I couldn’t get mad at you for exhausting my son’s energy with your enthusiasm Wooj.” He returned his gaze to the older man. “I… I never knew that you that you still felt the same after all this time Wooj…” guilt laced Chan’s voice. “I’m sor-“

“Don’t.” Woojin cut him off. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault that I feel this way Chan.” Woojin said it with all of the composure he had left, trying to not make it obvious that he was already tearing at the seams.

“But still. This is unfair to you, Wooj. I wish I could do something about it. You’re my best friend.” Chan’s head was now hanging low. He was visibly exchanging his weight from the heel of his foot to another.

Chan’s last sentence was enough to snap Woojin out of sulking internally. It was the final blow that numbed him completely. This is who he was to him and all he ever will be – the best friend of the man he loved the most. If it was anyone’s fault, Woojin thought that it was his and his alone.

Because he let himself go this far, he lets himself get hurt. But maybe, just maybe, the time he spends with Chan’s son could make him forget the pain, make him forget his strong feelings for the child’s father. Because every time he looks into Jeongin’s eyes, it’s as if Chan was looking back at him, making him see everything that he will never have with Chan, and everything that he had right now in his life.

And maybe, what Woojin had right now would be enough for him to go by as he lived with the dull pain that keeps on throbbing in the jagged caverns of his already broken heart.

“Woojin-hyung! Chan-hyung! Chaeyoung-noona says that dinner’s ready!” Felix called out to them.

Chan sighed, straightening his posture and he had now stopped fidgeting.

“After you Chan.” Woojin held out an arm that pointed towards the open door. In a few moments Chan was walking out of the room with Woojin trailing behind him. Both acting like everything was normal.

A random thought crossed Woojin’s mind: when could he ever walk out on the feelings that he’s harbored all these years for him?

He just…doesn’t know how to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear I love WooChan. Hope this was okay!
> 
> On twitter as @strayshane


End file.
